


Dick on Standby

by Espresso-Patronum (BucketRogers)



Series: Stony at the Theatre [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketRogers/pseuds/Espresso-Patronum
Summary: Watching Tony play Hamilton in the school's production gets Steve all hot and bothered.





	Dick on Standby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/gifts), [Lunatical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatical/gifts).



> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Written to appease athletiger, who gave me the prompt and demanded it be written, and Lunatical, who threatened an uprising if I did not write it.
> 
> There's extensive theatre references in this. I wonder what my theatre group would say if they knew what I was using my knowledge for...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

This was just fucking torture.

Steve watched the stage, gripping onto his show binder with a death grip and discreetly covering his crotch. Why did today have to be dress rehearsal? He wanted to sob, it was completely unfair.

Tony was on stage, all decked out in his Hamilton costume. Today they were rehearsing the opening number, and Steve thought he was gonna die if he watched Tony's dramatic spotlight moment one more time.

Finally, thank the lord, Fury called for a break. Sounding vaguely culty, every single company member shouted ‘thank you lunch,’ then hurried to the bathroom.

Steve was up on his feet and headed for Tony immediately. Without any words, he grabbed Tony's arm and started pulling him backstage.

“What the- Steve? What's going on?” It took almost no time for him to figure out what was going on, and then he started blushing. “Oh my god, Steve. You can't be serious? We're in the middle of rehearsal, we can't… you know.”

Steve just grinned, eagerly pulling him to the scary stairs. “Tony, I've been watching you prance around in that military uniform for hours now, it's hot as fuck. We have plenty of time.”

Tony whined, looking up at him. “Okay, fine, we have time, but where are we even going to do it? We can't exactly go into the green room, everyone's eating there.” Steve just smirked and looked at the stairs, and that made Tony groan.

“Steve, no. We're not allowed up there and you know it! Goddamn, you're the stage manager, you're supposed to be the smart responsible one!”

“You think I give a damn about responsible, Tony?” He practically growled, and yeah, okay, that was really fucking hot. Then, Steve grabbed Tony's hips and pulled him close, leaning down to start kissing his neck.

Tony whimpered quietly and grabbed onto Steve's shirt. “Fuck, okay, damn, yeah, let's get up there.”

Before Tony could protest anymore, Steve grabbed him and pulled him into a hungry kiss. At the same time, he started leading Tony up the stairs, both of them stumbling and eager.

When they were at the catwalk, in a back corner where they were unlikely to be seen, they finally pulled away from each other.

“Fuck, Steve. Okay, how are we doing this?”

“I don't know, Tony. What do you want?” Steve grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye even as he undid his belt. Tony gulped when he saw Steve's dick.

“I want to suck you off.” It came out quickly, but he stuck with it, meeting Steve's eyes as if it was a challenge. The man just smirked.

“Well get on with it then.”

Tony sank to his knees without hesitance and started doing exactly what he knew Steve liked. He started with the tip, suckling and teasing at it. Once he had Steve gasping and grabbing his hair, he went to suck him down further, but suddenly, he pulled away.

Steve frowned, looking down at him. “Tony? Is something wrong?”

“I thought I heard something.” He was looking around below them, frantically, but when it seemed he didn't see anything, he took a breath and went in again.

Steve was surprised, not expecting him to go back down, but soon he was moaning and grabbing his hair tighter.

“Fuck, Tony, oh god.. yes, that's amazing, don't stop, god..” Then one of Tony's fingers snuck under and pressed at his perineum and he lost all control.

He felt the pressure rising and, before he could completely let go, quickly pulled out of Tony's mouth. He looked down, and Tony was on his knees, a line of spit from his mouth to Steve's dick, looking utterly debauched, and fuck wasn't that a sight.

Before he could lose his nerve, he grabbed Tony and practically yanked him up, kissing him hard. Tony whimpered against his lips and it fueled his fervor more.

“I want to fuck you,” he growled, and the shiver that passed through Tony made him smirk even more. “I take it you like that idea.”

“Fuck, Steve, yes, god please… we don't have any lube, there's no way I'm taking you without any- oh, okay, wow.” Before Tony had even finished speaking, Steve had pulled a tube of KY out of his utility belt and was opening it.

“Heh, I guess a stage manager really does have to be prepared for everything.” He grinned when Steve rolled his eyes, then leaned in for another kiss. Steve held his hip still, holding him tight.

“Come on, turn around.” Steve kissed his head, a brief moment of sweetness before Tony was twirled around to face the railing. He was about to speak up, but then Steve had laid his hoodie over the bar. “There. Otherwise, you're definitely gonna hurt your hands.”

Tony pouted, even as he shed his pants. “It'll ruin your hoodie though.”

Steve just shook his head. “Don't care. I wanna get inside you and I gotta work you open.” And then, there were wet fingers at his hole, and Tony couldn't exactly argue anymore.

Steve smirked after a second. “Curtain in 3, Stark.”

Tony whimpered as the first finger was worked into him. “Fuck, oh god, Steve.. please..” He grabbed the hoodie, already hearing it catch on the metal as he gripped tightly.

The torture continued slowly, Steve working him open as gently as he could. By the time he was three fingers in, Tony was desperate and starting to beg.

“Steve, fuck, please, I need you. I'm ready, I need you in me, please!” He kept whining until Steve seemed to decide he was ready and pulled his fingers out of Tony's ass.

Tony was practically delirious with want, as he always got, so it was no surprise to either of them when he giggled lightly and turned to smirk at Steve. “Dick on standby..”

Steve snorted and grinned. “You're ridiculous.” Then he lubed up his cock and started to line up. Once he noticed Tony shiver and then relax, he leaned forward and kissed at his neck. “Dick, go.”

And then he pushed in and Tony cried out, unable to stop himself. His head dropped, his hair hanging in front of his eyes and sweat rolling down his neck. Once Steve was fully seated, he held Tony closer and kissed at his neck.

“That feel good, baby?” Tony whimpered, and Steve could tell he was already close. He starts moving slowly, rocking back and forth into his ass. “Yeah, baby, I know it does. You just stay right there for me, let me take care of you. You're so pretty, you know? Love seeing you like this, love when you let me fuck you..”

The soft mutterings continued, even as his dick hit Tony's prostate with shocking accuracy. Before long, Tony was whimpering constantly, shaking and desperate.

“You gonna come for me, baby? I bet you're ready. You're so tight, wrapped around me so perfect, make me feel so good. I'm close too, don't stop, just let go. When you're ready, you come..”

That seemed to be enough for Tony. On the very next thrust, he came, letting out a moan that turned into a choked gasp.

“Oh, oh fuck, Tony, babe..” Steve cursed and bit down on Tony's shoulder, his hips jerking as he came as well. “Goddamn, that felt amazing baby..”

Tony could barely breathe, let alone move, so when Steve let go and pulled out, he just collapsed forward onto the railing, gripping onto Steve’s hoodie tightly.

Steve quickly pulled Tony's pants up and eased him to sitting. He started giggling all of a sudden, and Tony, confused, glanced up at him.

“You.. you came all over your shirt. Oh damn, Bucky's gonna kill us!” He just snorted happily, unable to stop smiling. That triggered Tony to blush as red as a tomato.

Steve calmed his laughs and grabbed the hoodie from the railing. Several threads had been pulled, but he didn't seem to care as he slid it over Tony's head.

“There. Nobody will know about the come, yet, but they will all know who you belong to.” Steve’s grin turned predatory and Tony could feel his dick already twitching in interest at that.

Tony just blushed even more, watching as Steve pulled his pants back up and fixed himself.

“Come on, babe. Think you can make it down the stairs?” Steve smiled softly, holding out his hand to help Tony up.

They made their way down together and were almost immediately greeted by Clint, who was smirking suspiciously.

“Hey, guys. You weren't in the green room for lunch, we wondered where you ran off to.”

Tony just shrugged, trying to hide his bright red flush, but Steve was smirking now.

“Yeah, we decided to have lunch together. Tony had a hot dog.” He looked so smug and fuck, Tony wanted to slap him, but he was blushing even brighter.

Clint laughed happily and clapped Tony on the back. “Chill out, I won't say anything. Bucky's gonna kill you if you guys ruined the costume though. He spent a whole weekend on that.”

Tony flushed even brighter, and that made Clint laugh harder. “Oh fuck, you got come on it didn't you? Damn, I don't think even I can save you from his wrath. I pray you survive it. Anyways, Fury decided to call the end of rehearsal, he has to go deal with some other stuff. Tony, you can get out of costume and beg Bucky for mercy.” Clint smirked before walking off.

Tony groaned. “Will you go talk to Bucky, please? He'll listen to you without having murder urges..”

Steve chuckled happily. “Yeah, babe, I'll talk to him. You can keep the hoodie, I want to see you wearing it.” He hurried to the costume room then and smiled over at Bucky.

“Hey, Stevie, where did you disappear to? I wanted to discuss some quick changes with you. Clint seemed to think you were banging Tony in the bathroom, but he was in costume still, so I thought surely not.”

Steve smiled shyly. “Well, uh, not technically the bathroom..”

Bucky froze then, turning from the rack to glare at him. “No. You didn't. Oh god! Please tell me nothing got on it, oh.. oh fuck, no, don't say anything, your face tells me everything, you ass! I can't decide whether to give you a high five or scream!”

Steve laughed and held up a hand. “Maybe a high five first? Tony did come untouched.” He smirked proudly and Bucky only groaned.

“Fuck, you're gross, did not need to know that.” He sighed and relented, clapping his hand against Steve’s. Almost immediately, though, he smacked the blond upside the head.

Steve whined, but before he could say anything, the door opened and Tony walked in, wearing Steve's hoodie and carrying the Hamilton costume.

Bucky turned and shot him a look. “I hate you, you know that. You two are literally the worst. Give me that and get out of my costume storage.” He yanked the clothes out of Tony's hands, then opened the door for them.

Steve chuckled and wrapped an arm around Tony, leading him out. When they got back out to the car, Steve turned to Tony and grinned.

“Wanna run that one more time?”

“Hell yes.”


End file.
